


The Midnight Train To Nowhere

by Snow_Bunny_Winter



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, DKB run away from their bad lives, Dark Themes in general y'all, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Homosexual characters, I don't know what to tag because they are directly stated but not shown?? Just talked about??, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It was basically finished anyway, Oneshot, These things will be mentioned though so..., most likely a oneshot, runaways - Freeform, this was in my drafts and I wanted to post it and get it over with, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter
Summary: How do nine people connected by the internet end up running away together? How does a simple tweet start months of planning to escape the horrid lives they were living?Junseo wouldn't be able to tell you how they got that far. He wouldn't be able to explain why they took the chance, but he knew one thing. They were glad they ran away together that one night, from the darkness that tried to swallow them whole.----In which nine boys with hardships run away together, freeing themselves from the shackles that once held them.
Relationships: Implied Connections at most? Not really though?, None
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	The Midnight Train To Nowhere

Junseo looked at his phone with a frown, it was time. The code word had been sent and the group chat had blossomed with agreements from everyone, including him. He sat in his room, listening out to make sure everyone was asleep before leaving. When he was positive, he stood and rushed to grab the duffle bag in his closet. He tossed it over his shoulder and tiptoed out his room, rushing to the front door. However, he paused and looked back at his home. He was leaving… 

He had left a letter on his bed but he knew his parents wouldn’t care too much, they never acted like they cared anyway. Junseo opened the door and closed it behind him carefully. He shifted his gaze around the hallway, making sure no one saw him, before rushing to the elevator. He rushed in and slammed the button for the ground floor, praying no one would stop him. 

This was it, he was running away with eight other people who he didn’t know well. They had no destination and each of them had personal reasons for running away. Junseo’s reason? Well, he doesn’t want to think about it right now. 

He jumped when the elevator dinged, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hurried out the elevator and then the apartment complex. Junseo looked back once more, wondering if he should stay and ignore the text message. But… He couldn’t stand the way his life had become. He didn’t want to blow his chance, because if he didn’t do it today, when would he?

Junseo ran and ran and ran. His breath rushed in and out in adrenaline and excitement. He was leaving the confines of his harsh life and had a chance at something better. Something worth fighting for. 

He stopped running when he saw the sign for the train station. Junseo steadied his breath and looked at the station in fear and hope. Was this a ploy to kidnap him? What if they weren’t who they said they were? The thoughts swirled in his mind but he made his choice. Too late to go back now. Junseo snatched out his train card and swiped it on the scanner of the turnstile. He would take the eleven o’ clock train and meet the others he had been messaging for so long. 

If you asked Junseo, he wasn’t even sure how it happened. It seemed like fate brought these lost boys together. A simple tweet was posted and it all started from that. He and seven others responded to this person’s tweet and then they were in a group chat. They spilled some of their concerns and sent videos of themselves. They tried to avoid thrusting any of themselves into a dangerous situation. 

It was decided. Nine boys in Korea would run away together if one of them sent the code word. “DKB”. It was something they shared, dark brown eyes. 

Sungmin had sent the word. It was at eight in the morning and the others sent the codeword back to him. They were all ready. They had been preparing for months. They talked to one another and get to know each other from a distance before the big decision. The group of boys even decided who should bring what.

Junseo had brought tons of train cards. He saved up money so the group could travel around Korea together if they couldn’t by car or foot. He also brought some snacks and other essentials. 

He flinched when he heard the train coming. It was now or never. Junseo’s eyes trailed and counted the train cars before they landed on the second to last train car. That is the car they would all meet at. Junseo gulped when the doors opened and he rushed inside, as did someone else from the other side. Junseo stared at him before looking around the cart to see two others entering from the other side. 

“Uh, hi?” Junseo spoke before sitting down at a seat. No one rode the train at this time unless they were coming from getting drunk at the bar. No one also bothered to travel so far down the train, simply going to the first few instead. It created a more private atmosphere for the group of boys running away. 

“Junseo, right?” A male with green hair asked.

“Yeah. You’re D1, right?” Junseo questioned and he nodded.

“Yeah, but call me Dongil if you want, it’s my real name,”

“And I’m Gwanghyun, but you can call me GK if it’s easier,” A redhead spoke up, waving at Junseo. 

“Nice to meet you,” Junseo said and took a seat. GK smiled at him before going back on his phone. 

Gwanghyun had made a lot of effort to get close to him. While it did work, meeting him in person was still rather awkward. Junseo leaned back into the seat and shifted through his duffle bag. He had to make sure he had brought everything. 

“We should make it to the next town in thirty minutes,” Dongil said, “Sungmin, Yuku, and Harry should be there,” 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,that I’m doing this,” Gwanghyun said, scrolling through his phone. 

“Me neither,” Junseo said while Dongil hummed in agreement. 

“Well… sit back and relax, we have a long ride. After we pick up the next three, we have another half an hour ride to get Changmin, Seongsik, and Heechan. We’ll go as far as we can after that,”

“Wow,” Gwanghyun spoke, “Okay,” 

“None of you want to go back, right? I don't,” Dongil asked. 

Junseo shook his head and Gwanghyun said no. 

“Good, once we all get together there is no going back. Remember that,” Dongil said before taking out his phone to check the time. 

The rest of the ride was quiet. It wasn’t a comfortable silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. It seemed no one knew what to say. Everyone wanted to save the talking for when they would all come together. They had promised to talk about their reasons to run away then. 

“Approaching…” The sound of the announcement startled Junseo out of his half awake state. The next three were going to come on. 

The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Junseo and the others held their breath, waiting for the others to enter. Junseo looked over to his left and saw someone entering.

“Yuku?” Junseo asked and the japanese male smiled. However, Junseo’s eyes trailed on the younger’s busted lip. It wasn’t extreme but it was noticeable. It wasn’t bleeding, but it was rather red. His nose also had a small scratch across it but it looked almost healed. Must have happened a while ago… 

“Hey, Junseo,” Yuku said, waving to him and then the others. “Harry should be in a seco-”

“Hey guys!” Harry said, rushing inside the train car. 

“Have you seen Sungmin?” Dongil asked and the two new arrivals shook their heads. Dongil sighed. 

“He sent the message, though?” Gwanghyun spoke, “Maybe he’s running late?”

“I hope so, the train is leaving soon,” Dongil spoke, “It would be weird if he didn’t join us since he sent the codeword,”

“Mhm…” Yuku hummed, sitting down beside Junseo. “It also seemed like he wanted to run away the most,”

“We still have two minutes left,” Gwanghyun spoke up, gesturing to the screen on his phone. “Let’s hope he makes it in time, I’ll even message him and see if he responds,”

The next minute slowly filled with tension. Junseo kept his eyes on the doors on either side, flickering his eyes between them. He turned away and went to grab a snack when he heard footsteps pounding their way over. When he turned, Sungmin had stumbled his way into the train car with rushed breaths. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Sungmin said, rushing to sit down in a seat. 

“It’s fine, you’ve made it and that’s all that matters,” Yuku said and Dongil nodded. 

“You okay?” Gwanghyun asked and Sungmin nodded. 

The doors closed and the room felt silent again. The only loud noises were the sounds of Sungmin’s heavy breathing for a few minutes. Harry tossed the exhausted boy a water bottle, Sungmin smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. Junseo noticed how shooken up the older male was. Was it part of the reason he texted the codeword?

The next thirty minutes were boring, Junseo felt his eyes close until they shot open. He looked over to his shoulder to see Yuku had slumped over, landing on his shoulder. Junseo didn’t mind, closing his own eyes. He managed to sleep for the majority of the ride. 

When he came to, another announcement started playing. It caused Yuku to sit up and wipe at his eyes before looking over at Junseo.

“Thank you!” Yuku smiled at him and Junseo nodded.

“No problem, It’s not a big deal,”

The train came to a halt and the doors opened once again. It was now time for Changmin, Seongsik, and Heechan to come abroad. They heard the shuffling of feet and soon Changmin entered with Seongsik and Heechan. 

“Hey everyone,” Changmin said, “I’m glad we’re all here,” 

The three males took their seats and everyone looked at each other. Who would start first? They never told each other their reasons for running, they just came together to do it. However, they all agreed to do it now, when they were all gathered together in the train car.

“I’ll start first,” Changmin spoke up, “I’m running away because of my father’s debt. My father gambled everything away one day and didn’t even try to fix it. We went through hell because of him. Then, he borrowed some money from some dangerous people. I’m not going to be his piggy pank anymore, I’m not putting my life in danger too. My mom died so there’s no reason to stay anymore,”

“Wow…” Dongil spoke, “I guess I’ll go next? My parents… physically and verbally abused me. I managed to go to college but I had no money to get an apartment. The abuse continued because they knew I was stuck because they were helping me with college fees. I decided to run away when I realized that I didn’t want to live my life like that anymore,”

There was silence for a few minutes until someone spoke. 

“My turn,” Gwanghyun said reluctantly, “I… was abandoned a lot by my family. I don’t think I was ever good enough for them? I tried to make friends but they weren’t friends. They would push me around and mock my dream to be a rapper. My parents did too. I just wanted someone to compliment me… I wanted to make a new start somewhere, but… I didn’t want to be alone when I did it, yeah...”

“I can relate to that,” Seongsik said, “My father hated the idea of letting me be a singer. He wanted me to be a surgeon like him and he controlled me a lot. I tried to stand up for myself once but he smacked me across the face so I decided I was sick of having to pretend. Why should I have to be someone I’m not? I even tried to leave before but he caught me and locked me in my room for two days with no food, ” 

“Damn, that’s bad…” Gwanghyun commented and Seongsik shrugged. 

“We all had it rough here,” Seongsik said, “Who’s going next?”

Harry raised his hand and started to speak. Junseo felt a little protective over the youngest. He was still a minor and he was running away with strangers he met on the internet. What was his reason?

“My parents are party animals, I guess they never grew up? I was an accidental pregnancy and they weren’t ready for me I guess? Instead of giving me over to my grandparents, they tried to raise me but we were pretty poor. They would spend money on drugs and alcohol. Plus, I had to lock myself in my room a lot. The guests were… scary.” Harry brushed his hair back and sighed. 

“I hoped they would change if I was a good student, but it didn’t. Nothing seemed to change them. So... I ran away with you all,” Harry explained.

“You’re young though,” Changmin spoke, “Are you sure you’re okay doing this? You-”

“Yeah, I am,” The youngest interrupted, “You don’t know what it was like when they partied. I would have to hope no one would bust down my door and try to do something to me. I feel safer here than with you than with my parents at home,”

There was more silence. 

“I’ll go next then,” Yuku tried to smile but it was tense, “I’m the son of a CEO. His company is well known in Japan, but not in Korea. He… was very abusive and would threaten that he would hurt my mom if I told anyone what he did to me. But... my mom told me to take any chance I could get to leave. So one day, he told me he wanted to expand his business to nearby countries. I convinced him to let me study abroad in Korea. I said it would help when I took over the business. Somehow, I managed to sneak out of the apartment he paid for and ran here.”

“What happened to your lip?” Junseo blurted and Yuku rubbed the back of his neck.

“My father visited me a few days ago. He slapped me with his ring on for asking to see my mom. I wanted to see her one last time before I ran away but I couldn’t,” Yuku frowned, “But, she knew I was going to, so it’s fine,”

“That’s crazy,” Heechan said and Yuku nodded. 

“Yeah, it is,” Yuku fiddled with his fingers with a troubled expression on his face. “If you want me to go, I can, my dad will try to find me and-”

“No, why would you go?” Seongsik asked, “My dad will try to find me too, I know it, should I leave too?”

“We agreed to do this together. None of us are leaving and going back to shit situations,” Changmin reassured, making Yuku form a small smile. 

“Now… who’s next?” 

“Well… I’ll tell you all my reasons now.” Heechan spoke up, “I’ve mentioned it before but I’m a dancer but I didn't mention I was an orphan. No one cared for me and dancing was my only outlet, but… when we got a new dance teacher everything went wrong. He would make me stay late and walk me home and I knew something was wrong, but I wanted to keep dancing. It was the only thing I had. But… He tried to kiss me and when I pushed him away, he tried to beat me but I fought back and he ran,” 

“What the fuck?” Changmin blurted.

“Yeah, managed to run away but I didn’t feel safe. He knew where I lived, I felt like I was in constant danger. He could try to kill me. So, I wanted to run away,” Heechan explained, “I think he knew I was gay, that’s why he was upset. 'Cause my sexuality meant I should have liked him? Fuck off, He wasn’t even a good teacher,”

“I can’t believe people are that psycho…” Junseo thought, but then again his situation also proved how psycho people could be.

“Wait, you’re all fine with me being gay, right?” Heechan asked. 

“I thought all of us were gay or bisexual? I saw you all reblogging gay memes,” Gwanghyun admitted and some hummed in agreement. 

“True, you have a point” Dongil said, “But Harry didn’t I think?”

Eyes looked over to the youngest who shrugged.

“I don’t know my sexuality, never liked anyone. I don’t care about any of you liking the same gender though,” Harry explained.

“I feel so lucky right now,” Heechan said.

“Yeah, me too,” Seongsik agreed. “Who’s going next? I think it’s just Sungmin and Junseo left?”

Junseo looked over at Sungmin, who was staring at him. Junseo nodded before looking away.

“I’ll go next,” Junseo said, “I was having a lot of trouble at school because I was being bullied for my appearance. Then they made up rumors that I was a gang member so I got into fights because of it. I know I look tough to some people, but I’m not. I tried to tell my parents but they didn’t care or try to stop anything. I think they wish they got a different kid, someone less… like me. They even believed the rumors...” 

“How do you know?” Seongsik asked and Junseo shrugged.

“They always act like I’m guilty. I also… overheard them. They seemed convinced it was true…” 

“What kind of parents can’t believe their own son?” 

Junseo shrugged, a frown resting on his face. 

“I don’t know, but I couldn’t take the look on their faces anymore. They didn’t even bat an eye when some of my classmates broke my arm.”

“That’s horrible,” Yuku said, “I can’t believe you had to go through that…” 

“Your story is worse,” Junseo stated and Yuku shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter whose story is worse, no one should go through what we go through,”

“Yeah Yuku’s right, we’ve all be through some messed up things,” Dongil said, “Doesn’t mean we gotta compete or compare our stories though,”

“Alright... thanks,” Junseo said, managing to form a small smile. 

“Now it’s my turn,” Sungmin finally spoke, looking at the cart with a dark expression. He shifted for a few moments before taking a deep breath. “I came out to my parents a few years ago and they were ecstatic. I didn’t get it at first, I didn’t get why they were so happy. Then, a year ago…”

Sungmin bit his lip and the others remained silent. 

“A year ago, they introduced me to this older man. He was korean american. I was confused at first until they told me that I would marry him. He was rich and my parents thought since he was a man, I would be happy. I didn’t marry an old, foreign man though. It hurt when I saw how my parents were ready to sell me to him. Ready to send me off to America to marry him. He tried to sleep with me but I convinced him to wait and he did. But the reason I messaged the group chat was because they wanted to send me to America next week to marry him. I knew I had to leave then,”

“Holy shit,” Changmin said, eyes wide. 

“Yeah… I think they wanted me to marry someone rich. They had tried to set me up with girls with rich parents but I refused to date them, that’s when I came out. I think they were so happy because they could get someone richer to marry me and they knew it… “Who wouldn’t want a boy like me?” was what they said. I… can’t believe it still,”

“Don’t worry, you’re not going back, none of us are going to go back to our shitty lives.” Dongil said, “We’ll do whatever we can to run away, I swear,”

“If we’re running away, some of you need new names. You have people willing to find you and fake names could help stop it from happening sooner,” Heechan said and Changmin nodded. 

“You’re right,” Changmin said, “Call me E-chan, I don’t know if any of the people my dad took money from are trying to find me but I’m not taking a chance,”

“Everyone can still call me Heechan,” Heechan spoke, “I don’t need one,”

“You already know my nickname, D1, so I’ll use that then,” 

“Call me Teo,” Seongsik said.

“I don’t think I need a fake name but GK is shorter and easier, so use if you want,”

“I… can’t think of one. I’m not known in Korea though and neither is my father, so you can still call me Yuku, I don’t think I need a fake name yet,”

“My family won’t try to find me, so you can still call me Junseo,” 

“I don’t think my family will try to find me either so I don’t need one either,” Harry-June said. 

“What about you Sungmin?” D1 asked and the younger took a moment to think.

“Call me Lune,”

"Last stop…” A voice announced on the intercom but no one paid attention. They looked at each other with purpose. They were going to escape their issues, together. They talked and got to know each other better before the doors to the train opened once again. They stared at each other and nodded before they all left. 

“You ready to run for our lives?” Changmin asked and Sungmin smiled. 

“Yeah, I am,”

“Let’s go then!” Heechan yelled, sprinting away. 

The others laughed and ran with him, trying to catch up with the male. 

They went forward and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was in my drafts for a long time and I finally finished and posted it. This is most likely a one shot, but maybe if you want a second chapter I could try? Don't get your hopes up though, this is probably it? Sorry, but I still hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
